custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Reptilian
Originally a member of Ehlek's aquatic species and a lieutenant in the ranks of the League of Six Kingdoms, the being originally known as Zardax was mutated into a freakish Hordika form by Visorak venom. He later became a Dark Hunter under the codename "Reptilian", though went rogue when the Barraki warlords returned during the war between the Order of Mata Nui and the Brotherhood of Makuta. Biography Early Life Zardax was originally a native to an undersea civilization located off the coast of Zakaz. Like others of his kind, Zardax was made the unwitting subject of an experiment conducted by the Order of Mata Nui, who wished to create a race capable of fighting the Brotherhood of Makuta should the latter ever become corrupt. Zardax was later recruited into the army of Ehlek, a Barraki warlord and fellow member of Zardax's species. He served Ehlek well, eventually becoming one of the Barraki's lieutenants. After the League of Six Kingdoms fell and Ehlek was banishment to the Pit, however, Zardax was forced to return to his homeland. Mutation/Dark Hunters At some point after returning, Zardax was captured by a group of Visorak Boggarak that had been operating in the area. The spider Rahi swiftly subdued him and strung the sea-dweller up in a cacoon linned with venom-filled barbs. Injected with the spiders' mutagenic venom, Zardax later managed to free himself and went on a rampage on Zakaz, killing the Visorak and several native Skakdi in the process. He was later subdued buy the Zakaz natives, though was rescued by a Dark Hunter before he could be executed. The Dark Hunter brought Zardax back to Odina, base of the Dark Hunters, where he was recruited by the Shadowed One, who gave Zardax the codename "Reptilian". Since joining the Dark Hunters, Reptilian has become one of the Dark Hunters' most effective aquatic agents, though has also developed a rivalry with another amphibious being known as Amphibax, resulting in the two being highly antagonistic toward each other. The Pit One of Reptilian's more recent missions sent him to Voya Nui alongside Amphibax. Their mission there was to monitor a group of six rogue Skakdi Dark Hunters calling themselves the Piraka. Throughout much of the mission, Amphibax constantly ordered his partner to patrol the depths of the sea, much to Reptilian's annoyance. During one such dive, however, Reptilian noticed another being moving throught the water, prompting him to follow and investigate. After catching up and learning that the being was another of his race, Reptilian was attacked by a former Pit prisoner named Nocturn, causing a battle to erupt between the two, though before Reptilian could make a killing strike, he was weakened by a Sea Squid launched at him by the being he had been following, who revealed himself to be Reptilian's former employer, Ehlek. Reptilian reveled his own identity to Ehlek, and the two began to tell their respective stories of what happened after the fall of the Barraki. Following this, Ehlek made an alliance with the with Reptilian, who agreed to keep track of events in within the Matoran Universe until Ehlek could manage a means of escape. Following this meeting, Reptilian resumed his patrol of Voya Nui's waters with Amphibax. War against the Brotherhood of Makuta When Voya Nui returned to the Southern Continent after the Toa Mahri destroyed the Cord that bound it to Mahri Nui, Reptilian returned to Odina with Amphibax to await his next mission. He later left the Dark Hunter base to join Ehlek's new army after hearing of the Barraki's return, and began fighting against the forces of the Brotherhood of Makuta. Abilities and Traits Cunning and intelligent, Zardax/Reptilian is known as a force to be rekoned with in battle. Possessing an instinctive connection with the wilderness of the sea, Reptilian's psyche does not clash with his new Hordika nature as it does in most beings, allowing him to think and fight unhindered. Despite this, he has also proven to be somewhat competitive toward other Dark Hunters; he often attempts to win the Shadowed One's favor, which has led to Reptilian forming rivalries with other agents, Amphibax in paticular. Upon being mutated into a Hordika, Reptilian became amphibious, allowing him to breathe both air and water, and was granted the hightened strength, speed, and senses of a beast. He has also developed spines that generate high amounts of electricity, giving him the ability to launch powerful bolts of lightning; this electricity can also be focused through his claws. Additional abilities include laser vision and immunity to the Pit Mutagen. Like all members of his species, Reptilian is a keen swimmer and can survive the hostile nature of the deep sea. Tools Like others of his species, Reptilian wields Tri-Talons that are made of Protosteel. Given to him by the Order of Mata Nui, these blades were specifically made to tear and rend Makuta armor. He also briefly utilized a Squid Launcher given to him by Ehlek, though later abandoned it after he left the waters of Aqua Magna. Upon his mutation, Reptilian was granted a natural Rhotuka Launcher that manifests his paralysis spinners. He also developed strong, insect-like mandibles that inject a potent venom. Appearances *''Bio-Tales'' (First Appearance) Category:Characters Category:Dark Hunters Category:Hordika Category:Unknown Species Category:User:Toa Hydros